Mission: Loving Hearts
by Ringtailer720
Summary: Seto Kaiba: CEO of KaibaCorp. Two identical Yamis. 10 minutes until detonation. KaibaYami Rated PG13 to be safe. COMPLETE.


Yo! Ringtailer here bringing you her first posted fanfic, so if anything's wrong with the formatting it's because she's forced to use Notepad and she couldn't post anything right to save her life. At least there's no spellcheck yelling at her.  
  
Anyhow, this is a Seto/Yami fic, one of her favorite pairings. It's a Yaoi so all of you who don't like boy/boy, exit this fic now. It's also quite possible that this is a Lime (She's still a bit rusty on Orange, Lime and Lemon meanings). It's got more action than Fluff but less than Lemon (At least she thinks). But don't flame her if you read this and are upset by guys kissing guys (She gave warning folks!!!). And there will be one swear word and semi-descriptive kissing (Not to mention she can't rate fics worth ), so this is rated PG-13.  
  
I also don't own anything in this fic, but I am the proud owner of four YGO graphic novels.  
  
And now, without further bull, Mission: Loving Hearts.  
  
Kaiba opened his eyes to find himself at a desk in a small grey room. He didn't know where he was. Last he remembered, he was in his office when the new secretary brought him his coffee. 'That was it', he thought. The secretary had been hired to knock him out.  
  
"Seto Kaiba, did you have a nice nap?" A voice said from the intercom on the desk. It was a male, but Kaiba did not reconize the owner. However, Kaiba knew that the guy either wanted him dead, or was just plain crazy.  
  
"Stop wasting both our times and tell me what you have planned for me!"  
  
"Oh, I'm not going to do anything to you. In fact, you may leave at any time." The voice said. The doors in front of Kaiba opened. Kaiba felt that this was too easy, but played along and grabbed his suitcase. " However, are you sure you're willing to leave your koi behind?"  
  
The wall opposite the doors slid up to reveal two identical Yamis, both standing and uncounsious.  
  
"As you can see, both are identical, down to the last hair on their bodies. Being the observant seme that you are, you should be able to find the real uke. You have 10 minutes before I blow this place up. If you can guess correctly, I'll let you both go. If you choose incorrectly, I'll detonate this place sooner than expected. You may do as you wish to find your koi." The voise was silent before a recording of "One is the Loneliest Number" played through the speakers.  
  
Kaiba growled. No one except him and Yami knew of their relationship, much less who was uke and who was seme. But he was not going to back down with his koi's life on the line.  
  
Checking to make sure both were human, Kaiba began to think of things that would identify his koi that only he and Yami would know. He thought of one possibility that probably wouldn't work, but decided to give it a shot.  
  
He undid the buttons on both men's T-shirts in record time. Both had a jaggedly cut 'X' scar on the upper left side of their chests. Kaiba now had 7 minutes left. He thought of two possible ways that would identify Yami, one being less appropriate at the moment. But it wouldn't hurt, seeing how only they knew every secret of each other's bodies.  
  
Kaiba peeked down the front of both men's pants and boxer shorts. 'Left Yami' failed- miserably. Yet Kaiba had to be absolutely sure before he chose, and he only had 5 minutes and counting.  
  
Only he and Yami knew of the ankh-shaped birthmark on his right cheek (Yes, THAT one). He checked the Yami on the left. On the left cheek was a poor representation of an ankh.  
  
"I figured as much." Kaiba went over to his Yami and shook him just enough to wake him.  
  
"Wha-- Kaiba, where--"  
  
"No time. We have to leave- now!"  
  
As both ran down the hall with warnings sounding, Kaiba filled Yami in.  
  
"How did you figure out that I was the real Yami?"  
  
"I know your body almost as well as you do."  
  
Just as both escaped the building, it began to detonate. Kaiba pushed the dark to the ground and used his own body to shield him from any falling debris. When the danger passed, Kaiba moved just enough to allow Yami to roll over and face him.  
  
Icy blue gazed deeply and passionately into burning crimson as Kaiba softly ran a finger down the side of Yami's face.  
  
"How did they get you?" he asked as his lips brushed Yami's face gently, causing the ex-Pharaoh to shiver slightly.  
  
"I was shopping and someone grabbed me from behind. I collapsed after the person shoved a damp cloth in my face. They must have used chloroform."  
  
"You're getting a personal bodyguard. I can't afford anything happening to you with a knew lonny on the loose, shadow magic or not." Kaiba brought his lips over to meet his koi's, where they began their litter 'duel of dominance' within the confines of their mouths. Yami had his fingers entwined behind the CEO's neck as moans of pleasure escaped his throat. Kaiba ran his hand through the hair on the side of Yami's head.  
  
They broke the kiss to regain their breath before the CEO left a trail of butterfly kisses along Yami's jawline and down the side of his neck.  
  
"Who...did you have in mind?" the ex-Pharaoh asked breathlessly as he ran his hands through the soft grass, which smelled sweet and fresh. Not as nice as his seme, but still nice.  
  
"Me of course." Kaiba gave him another kiss on Yami's soft, sweet lips. "I wouldn't trust anyone else."  
  
"But what about KaibaCorp?" The CEO had returned to gently nipping at his neck, which was driving the former Pharaoh to no end.  
  
"I'll drag you to my office and you can hang out there. Otherwise, I can work from home."  
  
Kaiba had just begun to trace Yami's small but well-formed muscles when sirens began approaching.  
  
"How about we get out of here before we attract unwanted attention. We can continue at home."  
  
"Alright Kaiba."  
  
Both guys got to their feet and started walking away from the still-burning building to the waiting KaibaCorp copter.  
  
'If that bastard thinks he'll get away with kidnapping my koi, he doesn't know Seto Kaiba.' Kaiba glared out the window at the burning wreakage, as Yami rested his head on Kaiba's arm.  
  
'I WILL hunt him down!!'  
  
Thanks to the two muses who helped me with this: Mitker, the heart-holding frog for the love part. And for the language, Treck the Potty-Mouthed Green Alien. Thanks to the creator of Yu-Gi-Oh for creating a great show and to all the people who wrote the Kaiba/Yami fanfics (Which I read some of them.) that inpired this fic.  
  
Ringtailer 


End file.
